


Sick!

by Zon_Chan



Series: 3OTP [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Worried Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony is sick.





	Sick!

That was the fifth time Tony sneezed in two minutes. Quill thought, setting down a glass of water on the counter. Quill watched his boyfriend quietly.

Tony coughed into his hand and squeezed his eyes shut as he reach for a tool. Quill sighed and shook his head as he observed Tony. The bags under the man's eyes suggested that he wasn't sleeping at night. 

Quill mentally cursed himself for being gone for two weeks. He shouldn't have gone on that mission. Quill swore that his lovers couldn't take care of themselves. Unfortunately, Peter was our on a field trip, so the teen couldn't help.

The dark haired man had a coughing fit before sneezing into his hands. Dropping the steel tool in process. Quill walked towards Tony with a grim look on his face.

"Hey baby." Quill said softly.

"Hey." Tony croaked.

Tony sounded horrible, Quill cursed himself again for not realizing sooner. "C'mon let's get you too bed."

"Nooo." Tony protested.

Quill rolled his eyes lovingly and pulled Tony up. "Yes, you're sick. You need to rest."

"No, Quill."

"What would Peter do, if he saw you like this? Stop struggling." Quill gently said.

Tony shut up at the mention of their young lover. He let himself be dragged off to the bedroom and be changed into comfortable clothes.

Quill let out a breath of relief as he got some medicine in his boyfriend. Quill pressed a kiss Tony's forehead as he tucked the man in.

"I love you." Quill whispered.

"You too." Tony drowsily spoke back.


End file.
